Over The Hills
by Anquarius
Summary: Denmark is having a nice time at the bar when suddenly the police comes in and accuse him of murder. A confused Denmark is rushed over to the station, but all the evidence is against him.  Based on the song "Over The Hills And Far Away"
1. Chapter 1

"_Your punishment is death." _

"One hundred if you can drink them all right now!"

Denmark hit his fist against the counter and grinned. "Make that five hundred!" he said and started to drink one of the five, big glasses of strong beer that was standing in front of him on the counter. In mere seconds they were all empty.

Cheers were shouted and Denmark himself let out a roar. "Bring it! I can drink way more!" and five new glasses were put out.

The man, Denmark, or Mathias Christensen as he otherwise was called, was a real drinker. He could drink a big amount of alcohol without feeling the least drunk, but he didn't share it with anyone when it came to drinking games. He was always in need of money and since his gun had been stolen a few nights ago he desperately needed the money to buy a new one. Being unprotected in this town wasn't the best idea since there were lots of robbers and thieves that would do anything to get their hands over money.

Right when Denmark was on his last glass, the front door to the small bar opened up with a loud bang. Everyone's head turned to the door and the whole room got quiet.

"Is there a Mathias Christensen here?"

A big man with a bushy mustache and an angry expression in his face walked in with a couple of other men behind him. The police.

Denmark turned around and shyly answered. "Yes?" he said. He was only a small ant to the police so he better acted polite.

The mustache-man walked over to Denmark and looked at him from head to toe. "You're Christensen?" he asked.  
>"Yes."<p>

"I had expected someone bigger. Very well." The mustache-man cleared his throat. "You're under arrest for murder. Come with me."

Denmark stared at the policeman. "W-what? No, that can't be right. I've been here the whole time." He protested when two younger policemen grabbed his arms and bound them behind his back. "You got the wrong man. I've been here for hours! Let go of me. I haven't murdered anyone!"

The mustache-man ignored Denmark's comments and just marched right out again in the cold winter. They didn't even let him take his coat. Swearing, Denmark tried to get away, but he got thrown in a wooden carriage with iron bars around. After they had locked him in, Denmark run over to the cold door where the policemen stood and kicked at the bars. "Let me out! It's fucking freezing here!" he shouted, but he was ignored yet again and then the carriage started to roll he fell forward and hit his head in the bars. He cursed when he fell down on his bum and got up again, but now there were no policemen to shout at.

He quickly realized it was useless to shout, so instead of wasting his energy on screaming his lungs out, he decided to sit in a corner and stay warm for as long as possible.

They arrived at the police station half an hour later. Denmark was too cold to disobey now and just followed the men inside without saying a thing.

They let him sit at a hard bench for an hour before he finally was led in to a dark room. They untied his arms and let him sit down at the chair. Denmark immediately started to blow warm air on his hands to they would get warmer but he kept his eyes on the two men that stood before him.  
>"Mr. Christensen. You stand before us because you have committed murder." They told him.<br>Denmark shook his head. "No, I haven't. What evidence have you got? I've been in the bar for hours. I told the policemen that."

"Can you explain to us then why we found your gun at the murder scene?" One of the men asked him and showed Denmark his lost gun, carefully wrapped in a handkerchief.  
>Denmark stared at it for a couple of seconds before he looked at the men. "It got stolen a few days ago." He muttered. "And who the hell's been murdered?"<p>

"It is Lukas Thomassen. He and you are acquainted with each other I've heard." One of the men said.  
>Denmark froze. Norway? That wasn't true. Norway couldn't be dead. Not his best friend. "No… no, that's not possible. I… I saw him yesterday and we talked. When I left him he was alive."<br>"I'm sorry to say, Mr. Christensen, but he is, I'm afraid, dead and you're our only suspect and the fact that you confessed you saw him yesterday makes you even guiltier. I suppose no one saw you with him either?"

"I… No. We... we were alone. Please, you have to let me see him! I can't believe he's dead if you don't show him to me." Denmark shouted.  
>"Calm down now. You will see him soon enough. Right now you'll have to spend the night in jail. We'll discuss more tomorrow. But I must warn you. If you haven't got an alibi, it's most likely you'll spend your final days in jail." One of the men said and opened the door before calling on the policemen. They came back in an instant and grabbed Denmark's arms again. Denmark objected as they dragged him over to the jail and put him in the cell, but no one listened. They left him alone after locking the door and turned off the lights. Of course, it had to be freezing cold in that cell too, but this time he had a blanket to cover up himself with.<p>

An alibi? He had one, but he didn't want to tell anyone. It had to stay a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't tell them.' Denmark thought as he sat curled up in the corner with the blanket over him. 'That would jeopardize everything.'

He had been thinking these thoughts for two hours straight now and he hadn't come to a conclusion still.

'He won't tell either. Even if I do tell them that I had an alibi.' The Dane kept thinking to himself. 'He wouldn't want Lucas to know. But… if… Lucas is dead… then there's no need to keep quiet.' He shook his head. What was he thinking? It was his friend he was talking about. His friend that WASN'T dead no matter what the police told him. This was all some kind of sick joke someone was pulling at him, but he didn't like it one bit. 'When I get out I'm going to find that fucker and kill him…' he thought before he told himself to shut up and try to get some sleep.

_6 months earlier. _

"Hey, Berwald!"

Sweden, or Berwald Oxenstierna as he also was called, turned around when the all too familiar Dane shouted at him.

"Mh, what is it?" Berwald answered. He had a very deep voice. Not many people knew what he said if they didn't listen closely enough. "I hope you don't want me to come with you and drink."

Denmark laughed and stopped right in front of Sweden who now was moving the wooden spoons over to another box on the table.  
>"What? How'd you know that? It was precisely what I wanted to ask you. Come on, it'll be fun. You'll get away from Lucas' nagging about s…"<p>

Sweden's hand quickly went up to Denmark's mouth and he hushed. "What have I told you about talking about that in public? I don't want people to find out. They won't accept that I love men instead of women." He hissed. "And you should watch out too if they find out."  
>Denmark nodded and pushed away the other's hand. They were in the middle of the marketplace where Sweden worked as a salesman that sold handicraft. "Yeah, I know." he said and looked around discreetly. "I just forget easily." He gave Sweden a shy smile.<p>

Sweden let out a sigh. "Try to remember, idiot. It's enough that you also try to flirt with me in public. I'll meet you at the harbor after I'm done for the day. Now go." He said and pushed Denmark away. "We'll talk more there."  
>With that said, Denmark took off since he knew there was no point arguing with the other about it.<p>

A couple of hours later, they met up at one of the smaller piers since it was less chance that they were seen. It was already dark by now and the moon lit up the water under them.

"I was starting to wonder where you were." Denmark's grin could be seen from a long distance, even in the dark.  
>"I had to tell Lucas I was going out to help a couple of friend pack their ship." Sweden explained when he got closer. "Did you think that I was forgetting about you? Poor you."<p>

Denmark let out a short laugh and pulled in Sweden in to a kiss when he was close enough. "I don't like your jokes, Berwald." He said after their lips had parted.

Sweden caressed Denmark's cheek softly. "I don't like your jokes either." He said and hugged him instead. "Do you still want to go out drinking?"

"No, I can settle with this." Denmark kissed the other again and then twirled around a little on the wooden pier.

That small dance gesture made Sweden chuckle. He rarely did so, so Denmark thought it was a triumph. "Oh, the great Berwald, laughing?"

"Shut up. I laugh because you're stupid." The Swede answered. "Come on. Let's go to a safe place. People can still see us."

"But that's what makes it fun!" Denmark whined as he was dragged off the pier.

They ended up in a nearby motel. They had spent the night there before and they trusted the man who worked there completely. As long as he was paid, he didn't speak a word of what he sees in the building, which was perfect for the two lovers.

The room they had paid for was small, but they didn't mind. It wasn't the size of the room that mattered really. It was how comfortable the bed was since they would spend a lot of time in it.

After Denmark had locked the door and made sure it stayed locked, he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. "It's been a while now since I stripped for you." He said.  
>Sweden, who sat on the bed while undressing too, let out a sigh. "Silly. Take them off now and get to bed." He was eager to get started. The last couple of months had been hard with Norway. They argued about small things and mostly it was about Sweden's job; that it didn't bring in enough money. When he was together with Denmark, those arguments flew right out his head, but he had asked his secret lover how he felt about going behind his best friend's back. The Dane hadn't answered it, since he had no idea what he felt. All he could think about was the taller man, so Norway wasn't in his mind at all when he and Sweden were spending secret time together.<p>

Denmark took off the remaining clothes pretty quickly since Sweden wanted to get going with it and then crawled up in bed. The Swede was naked by now too and stroked Denmark's cheek.

"You need to shave better. I'll help you next time." Sweden said and leaned in to give the other a kiss.

Denmark happily answered it and while they had their mouths locked together, he laid down Sweden on his back and stroked his chest softly with his fingertips, which made the taller man shiver.

"No matter how often I do this, you still shiver." Denmark said with a teasing grin.

"Your fingers are always cold, that's why." Sweden said stubbornly and took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand since he knew this night would get wild.

"Liar. My fingers aren't cold. Maybe it's just you who's too hot?" Denmark established, having two meaning with that sentence and Sweden noticed it.

"How about you shut up and do what do you best?" Sweden suggested.

The Dane let out a quiet laugh. "That'd be doing you." And before Sweden said anything he kissed him again.

The morning after was tiresome for both of them. The sun lit up the room and Denmark woke up with a groan. Sweden was already awake with his clothes on. Last night had been rough and the lower part of his body ached even if he was used to this by now.

"I didn't think you'd be able to walk after me pounding your ass with my dick." Denmark said when he noticed the other.

"Oh, shut up." Sweden muttered, but a slight blush showed on his cheeks when Denmark mentioned it. "I need to get back to Lucas. He'll be worrying if I don't show up soon."

Denmark let out a sigh and sat up in the bed. His hair was all messed up and he felt like needed to wash himself. The smell of sex had lingered in the room from last night.

"When will we see each other again?" The Dane asked after scratching himself in the back of his head, but he already knew Sweden's answer.  
>"Matthias, you know that it'll take a couple of weeks. You always ask and I always answer the same time." Sweden replied and opened the door. "I'm going. I see you later."<p>

"Yeah…" Denmark stretched out his body when Sweden had left and then put on his own clothes. He left the room after ten minutes, greeted the owner and then walked out in the fresh air again.

Little did he know though, that he was being watched and that someone had seen Sweden too.


End file.
